e-mail for you
by staccato83
Summary: e-mails from friends and for friends. Try to find out what happened! And please (!!!) write a review???


E-m@il for you  
  
by staccato83  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. Nothing. Don't try to sue me, even this PC is not mine. Highlander and Raven are property of someone I don't know.  
  
A/N: My first Fanfiction written in English!! (I'm so proud!) Please review and tell me what you think!!! (Or spelling errors, or grammar, or just greetings…)   
  
Summary: Exactly what the title says. E-m@ils from friends and for friends.  
Takes place after both Highlander and Raven.  
  
  
Chapter I: Before  
  
From:j.dawson@watchers.org  
To:a.pierson@watchers.org  
Subject: Where the hell are you???  
  
Adam,  
Where the hell are you? People start asking questions, so PLEASE show up or just call or e-mail me.  
Joe  
  
From:a.pierson@watchers.org  
To:j.dawson@watchers.org  
Subject:Reply to: Where the hell are you???  
  
Joe,  
I'm on shore leave. And don't try to track me down. I doubt that you will find me, until I want you to find me, that is. Let the people talk, I don't mind. I've already heard funny things like "nervous breakdown" and it's amusing me.  
Adam  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:adam_pierson@yahoo.com  
Subject:I know it  
  
Adam-  
I know already that you're on shore leave. You told me yourself. I just wanted to know where you are. You didn't answer to my last few mails. Is everything okay with you?  
Please answer.  
Joe  
  
From:adam_pierson@yahoo.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Don't worry  
  
Joe,  
I am on holidays! And as you can see, or read, I still haven't lost my head. But I've found a companion. I named her Jamaica, or Maike, for short. She lied in the snow, nearly frozen, and I took her with me. She already adores me.  
How are you and Mac? Sorry that I didn't answer your mails, but there's no electricity up there where I was.  
Adam  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:adam_pierson@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Don't worry  
  
Adam,  
I'm glad to hear from you and to know that your head is still on your shoulders. I already started to fear that something or someone happened to you.  
Mac is fine. He's doing a friend of him a favour and helps him remodelling his house, so we barely meet, but he keeps dropping by and asks for news from "the old man". Which brings me to the question: Where were you? You just ignored my question. And who is that Jamaica person you picked up?  
Please write back  
Joe  
  
From:adam_pierson@yahoo.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:I told you don't worry  
  
Joe,  
Really, I'm flattered by your caring for my life and my head, but I am capable of looking for myself. Your worry is unnecessary. I'm okay, it's just a little bit cold.  
Maike is a wonderful girl. And stop frowning at your PC - I know you do - she's a kitten. She has black and grey fur and I was right, she adores me.  
Maybe I'll introduce you someday.  
Sorry, Joe, I haven't got much time - we want go climbing. (Before you ask again, we're in the Andes) Greet MacLeod from me, will you?  
Adam  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:  
  
Hi Joe,  
How are you? I hope everything is just fine.  
Guess what? We will come to Paris soon. Bert Myers gave us a job down here, and Nick told me that we could add some free days when the case is solved. Sounds great, doesn't it?  
I'm looking forward to see you again. And MacLeod. How is he? By the way, can you drop me a note and tell me his e-mail-address? I must have lost it.  
Please write back, yes?  
Amanda  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Reply to:  
  
Amanda,  
Are you sure that MacLeod gave you his e-mail-address? I can't quite remember it.  
But I'm sure that he also looks forwards for your visit.  
How are you and Nick doing? Me and Mac, we are fine, thanks.  
See you soon  
Joe  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:He did  
  
Hi Joe,  
No reason to be so hostile. And when you can't remember, you can ask him or look it up in his chronicle. But I'm sure you can remember!!! And he gave it to me. I know that you know, so why are you teasing me?  
Amanda  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Reply to: He did  
  
Amanda,  
All right. Macs e-mail-address is d_highlander@hotmail.com  
And I really awaits your visit.  
See you soon  
Joe  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
Subject:  
  
Hi Duncan,  
How are you?  
I just wondered if you know something about the old man? I have some information for him, but I don't know how to catch him.  
Joe told me that he is on holidays, but he couldn't -or wouldn't - tell me where.  
When Nick and I are in Paris, we can meet and catch up, okay?  
See you then  
Amanda  
  
From:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Still didn't learn it, did you?  
  
Hello Amanda,  
No, I don't know where M. is. He didn't tell me, but Joe knows.   
I hope you and your young student come soon.  
Duncan  
PS: I see you still didn't learn to add a subject line.  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
Subject:thanks  
  
Duncan,  
Thank you very much for sending Amanda after me. As I told you before (and her also) I don't know where the old man is. He's somewhere in the Andes, that's all I can tell you.  
Next time don't say to her that I know something that I do not know, okay?   
Joe  
  
Chapter II: In between  
  
From:jenny.gleam@yahoo.com  
To:joseph-dawson@yahoo.com  
Subject:Bad news  
  
Mr. Dawson,  
I'm sorry but I have bad news for you.  
As far as I know, you are a good friend of Adam Pierson.  
Adam went to holidays with me, we were freeclimbing in the Andes.  
Yesterday I stumbled, and just thanks to Adam I didn't fall down.  
He fell down. I couldn't have done anything, but it bothers me nevertheless.  
Adam was one of my closest friends, and I miss him terribly.  
I know that you two were close friends, too, so I thought it is my duty to tell you of the accident.  
In his belongings I found a message that said you should take care of his stuff, together with this e-mail-address and your address.  
As soon as I'm back in Paris I will come along and give you his things. But I have to warn you: There is this cat he found, he claimed it and named it Jamaica. It belonged to him, too, so obviously you have to take care of it. (If you don't want to this, I can do it.) Maike meant very much to him, I think.   
I'm so sorry I can't tell.  
Yours sincerely  
Jenny Gleam  
  
From:i.aristide@watchers.org  
To:j.dawson@watchers.org  
Subject:My condolences  
  
Mr Dawson,  
I'm sorry to hear about Pierson. He was a good man.  
There can't be a proper funeral, because they still search for him, but I'm sure we all will pray for him.  
Izaak Aristide  
  
From:j.dawson@watchers.org  
To:i.aristide@watchers.org  
Subject:Thanks  
  
Mr Aristide,  
Thank you for the mail.  
I'm sure Adam would us to go on and do our job.  
I know that you were his superior, and I know what his loss means for us and especially for you.  
Joseph Dawson  
From:someone.important@office.org  
To:joseph-dawson@yahoo.com  
Subject:Adam Pierson  
  
Mr Dawson,  
We are sorry, but the search for the corpse of Mr Adam Pierson who died in an climbing accident six days ago had been stopped.  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:d_highlander@hotmail.com, amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Adam Pierson  
  
Hello Amanda, Duncan,  
I got word that Adam Pierson is dead.  
He died in an free-climbing accident eight days ago, saving the life of a good friend of his.  
They haven't found the corpse, and the search was stopped two days ago. They are sure that nobody could survive such a fall.  
Thought just that the two of you might be interested in this.  
Joe  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
SubjectReply to: Adam Pierson  
  
Joe,  
I'm terribly sorry to hear that! He was a good friend, and I'll miss him terribly.  
I just hope M. is okay and he could escape his problems.  
How are you doing? I know it must be harder for you than for us.  
Next week, Nick and I are coming to Paris.  
If you want to talk with someone, just call me or drop me a note.  
Amanda  
  
From:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Adam Pierson  
  
Joe,  
Why didn't you tell us earlier?  
Duncan  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:d_highlander@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Reply to: Adam Pierson  
  
Sorry, Duncan, I couldn't do it.  
It's hard for me, even when I know that M. should be fine.  
I haven't heard from him, nevertheless.  
Joe  
  
From:joseph-dawson@yahoo.com  
To:jenny.gleam@yahoo.com  
Subject:Thanks  
  
Hi Jenny,  
How are you? I hope you're feeling better, at least, a little.  
I know how hard it is to lose such a good friend as Adam, and I just wanted to thank you again for bringing his stuff back.  
I just can repeat that you are absolutely innocent on the accident.  
We can only pray for Adam Pierson now.  
Joe  
  
From:jenny.gleam@yahoo.com  
To:Joseph-dawson@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Thanks  
  
Hi Joe,  
Thanks for your e-mail. I hope Maike isn't too much work for you.  
I hope also she stops grieving soon and starts to eat so she wouldn't follow her late master, wherever he may be now.  
When you have a problem with her, just call me and I'll take her.  
Jenny  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Maike  
  
Hi Amanda,  
Thanks for your call yesterday night, although you waked me up.  
You wanted to hear something about that little kitten that I own now, thanks to Adam. So, Jamaica, or Maike, as Adam called her, is female, has grey and black fur and green enigmatic eyes.  
She mourns obviously for Adam, because she stopped eating and just lies in a little cardboard-box.  
I hope she comes around.  
By the way, have you heard of M.?  
If yes, please drop me a quick note, okay?  
Thanks.  
Joe  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Maike  
  
Joe,   
If this cat of Adam is sad because of his lost master, then let it be.  
But when she comes around, tell me more of it.  
No, I haven't heard from M., but I promise you to write you as soon as he shows up.  
Amanda  
  
From:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:M.  
  
Hi Joe,  
How are you and the kitten doing?  
I assume you haven't heard of M., or you would have send a mail, so I just wanted to know what's going on.  
Duncan  
PS: I'm with Claudia Jardin in London for the next three weeks. I'll keep you informed.  
  
Chapter III: after  
  
From:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Alive and well  
  
Joe,  
Just wanted to tell you that I'm on my way back to civilisation.  
M.  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To: Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
Subject:Reply to: Alive and well  
  
M.,  
I'm so glad to read from you! You can't imagine!  
When are you home?  
Joe  
PS: "Death on a horse"? What kind of sick humour is that?  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com, d_highlander@hotmail.com  
Subject:M.  
  
Hi guys,  
I've got word from M.  
He's alive and on his way back to us.  
If you want to write him, his new e-mail-address is Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
Don't ask me. He must have hit his head very badly.  
Joe  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: M.  
  
Hi Joe,  
That's great!  
Thanks.  
Amanda  
  
From:d_highlander@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: M.  
  
The main thing is that he's alive. Although I don't understand his humor.  
Duncan  
  
From:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Reply to: Reply to: Alive and well  
  
Hi Joe,  
I don't know when I will be home. I suppose four or five days, maybe more.  
And about the e-mail-address: I had to think of something, and it was the first one that sprang to my mind. To be honest: It was the only one I could think of.   
M.  
  
From:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Fetching me  
  
Hi Joe,  
It's me again.  
I hate it but I have to ask a favour of you: can you fetch me tomorrow evening, 22.16 o'clock, at the airport?  
Thanks.  
M.  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
Subject:Hope you're well  
  
Hi M.  
Hope you're well.  
Bad news for you: It may be that Stephen Hafkings awaits you.  
See you soon  
Amanda  
  
From:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Reply to: Hope you're well  
  
Thanks, Amanda, for the warning.  
But this problem is solved already.  
M.  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
Subject:Did you..?  
  
And?  
Did you?   
Amanda  
  
From:Death-on-a-horse@hotmail.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Reply to: Did you..?  
  
Yes.  
Right before the fall.  
Now satisfied?  
M.  
  
From:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
To:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
Subject:Myths and Legends  
  
Hi Joe,  
What is it with this man? He never ceases to amaze me.  
I wrote him, and we phoned shortly. (Shortly because he hasn't the money). Something's wrong with him, I can tell you, but don't ask me what it is.  
Are you keeping an eye on him, please?  
Amanda  
  
From:joe_blues@yahoo.com  
To:amanda@diamondnetwork.com  
Subject:Myths and Legends - and how they feel  
  
Hi Amanda,  
I keep an eye on him.  
Yesterday evening, I went to fetch him from the airport.  
He wore his usual clothes, so I recognised him fast.  
We greeted each other, then we drove home to the bar. I offered him a beer, but he denied and said he doesn't like one.  
At this point I started to worry, but he said he still has a headache from the fall (he wouldn't talk about it, either).  
When we came really home (in my apartment), Maike, the kitten, looked up.  
She was rather thin, she had lost weight in the last few days (he too). When she recognised him, she jumped up and purred - just as cats can do. You know what I mean?  
I must say, I've sent him to bed because he looked really tired out.  
We'll see how he's doing.  
I'll write you when there are news.  
Joe  
PS: He goes now by the name of Jesse Capitz.  
PPS: Why don't you and Nick come over for a few days? I'm sure M. - Jesse, I mean - will be happy to see you again. 


End file.
